The Return
by LittleBit
Summary: Mulder comes back, Scully's baby is dead-up dated
1. The Reunion

Title: The Return  
Author: Little Bit  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Summary: Mulder comes back (no duh)  
Rating: PG-13 ?  
Category: Romance  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
  
\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/  
/\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\  
July 16, 2001  
2:34 A.M.  
Dana Scully's Apartment  
  
I wake up, sweating. I had another nightmare about Them. They killed my  
baby boy. Those bastards killed Michael. On May 9, 2001, They killed him.  
He was only 2 months, 3 days old. Even now, 2 months and one week later,  
the horrific event takes place in my mind, every night. Sure, for most   
people, the mourning process takes many, many months. Not for Dana Scully.  
I am the kind of person that cries for a week, at the most. I have no idea  
why it is bothering me so much this time. The Syndicate is always screwing  
my life up. It is funny though, because whenever I think they have taken  
their last jab at me, another death, loss, or illness comes my way.   
Humorous, isn't it?  
  
Well, so much for a good night's sleep. Not that this surprises me. My   
sleeping habits are about as bad as Mulder's. Or rather, his sleeping habits  
a year ago. God only knows if Mulder even sleeps, or will ever wake up.   
I want a cup of tea. I walk into the kitchen and put water on for tea. I  
sit down at the kitchen table and wait for it to boil. Oh, what a life!  
  
I bring the tea into the living room. I wrap myself up in blankets and begin  
to think. I think about how my life could have been. What if had stepped  
over that invisible line between Mulder and me? Would he still be here?  
Would Michael still be here? It is always nice to think about how I could  
have stopped a major disaster. That flood of guilt always seems to wash  
over me. It is a *wonderful* feeling.   
  
I spend the rest on my night thinking about Mulder. Those little touches   
and looks we always gave each other. We both knew what they meant, but we  
never said what we were thinking out loud. Almost the entire Bureau thought  
we were a couple. I guess we were the only ones that did not.  
  
***The next day***  
July 16, 2001  
3:56 P.M.  
  
Today has been uneventful. Agent Doggett, Mulder's replacement, is rather  
dull. I mean, he's nice and everything, but my friendship with John is  
nothing like the relationship I had with Mulder. Then again, our friendship  
was not purely platonic. That is how the story always goes, though. Two  
best friends fall in love and live happily ever after. Right? Sorry, the   
real world is never that nice. I look up at the clock. 4:01. I am leaving.  
Now. I cannot stand another minute in this hellhole.  
  
"John?"  
  
"Yeah?" he replies, barely glancing up from his computer screen.  
  
"I think I am gonna leave a little early today. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." I reply with my typical answer. Mulder would have become   
immediately concerned. Then again, John is not Mulder by any stretch of my  
imagination.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
And that was that. I start my car and head to my usual destination.   
Michael's grave. It is kind of pathetic, but I always seem to be comforted  
by a-shall we say-kindred spirit. With Mulder and Michael gone, I always  
seem to be alone, outside of work. Even at work, I always seem to be   
invisible. These are the cards life has dealt me, and I either play them or  
fold. Because of my religion,"folding" isn't an option.  
  
I parked on the side of the road near the cemetary. It is kind of creepy,  
though, to find comfort among all of the dead people. I guess it is no   
creepier than any of the work I do-or did-on the X Files. I walk up the  
path toward my son's grave. I see a person-a man to be more exact. Why is  
he standing by my son's grave? Who the hell would be at Michael's grave?!  
I pull out my gun and begin to run as fast as my legs will carry me. He is  
staggering. I think he's drunk. Oh my gosh! Is it-could it be? Mulder!?  
This is unbelieveable. Mulder is standing right in front of me. He's  
crying. I rush over to his side.  
  
"Mulder, is that you!?"  
  
The only reply I receive is crying.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Sculleee!" Mulder cries.  
  
"It's okay. Shhh. Everything is going to be all right.  
  
I sit with Mulder, rocking him back and forth until his sobs die down. He  
looks so unhappy. He looks *miserable*. I study him as he sits there in  
my arms. He is a lot skinnier. His face is unshaven, and his eyes look  
sunken. The lost look that is forever on his face has become so pathetic it  
makes me want to cry. Yet, underneath all of these changes, he is still my  
Mulder. Wait a minute! Did I say *my* Mulder? I better be careful. I   
have no interest in crossing that invisible boundary that we have between us.  
After about five minutes, he stops crying and turns to face me.  
  
"Scully. I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I should've never left for  
Oregon. None of this would have happened. I-" Mulder starts crying again.  
  
"Mulder, none of this was your fault. It's okay. You look awful. I am   
taking you home right now."  
  
"Scully, I love you. This is all my fault. We could have been a family. If  
only I didn't leave. If only-"  
  
"Mulder you are dilerious. None of this is your fault. I am taking you home  
right now." Oh, of course I knew he meant what he said. I just, I need   
time to think about all this right now.  
  
"NO! I am not delierious! I know I love you! You have got to believe me!  
Please Scully, *trust me*."  
  
Oh, God, keep me strong. He just said those two words. *trust me*. If I  
answer that I do, I have leapt over that line. If I do not say that I trust  
him, he will think that our seven, wonderful years together were nothing.  
What am I supposed to say?  
  
"Mulder, you are putting me in a tight situation. Look, you are exhausted,  
I'm exhausted. Let's just go home, okay?"  
  
"Okay, we'll go. But you need to understand, when I say I love you, I am not   
drugged. I truly love you."  
  
"Let's go home, Mulder."  



	2. The Ring

For disclaimer, etc. see first chapter  
\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/  
/\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\  
The ride to Scully's apartment was a quiet one. Neither one had anything   
that they wanted to say. The just had too much on their minds.  
  
I wonder why Scully is acting so weird. She probably blames me for   
everything that's happened to her. Then again, she usually doesn't. Maybe  
she's mad at me for running off. I wish she wasn't. I wish she believed me  
when I told her how much I love her.  
  
I wish Mulder wouldn't act so clingy. I mean, sure, I wish we were   
*together*, but not so soon. He's been gone for over a year. I can't just  
jump into his arms like that. I don't want to seem dependant.  
  
Mulder and Scully got back to her house in time for dinner. Scully was not   
planning on having anyone for dinner, so all she had were TV dinners. Mulder  
suggested ordering pizza, but Scully said that she was in the mood for   
Chinese take-out. Scully ordered the food and left Mulder to shower while  
she went to pick it up. This left them both time to think about this new   
change. They had not seen each other in a year, so things were a little   
awkward between them.  
  
After Mulder got out of the shower, he went over to wear he hung his coat up  
on the closet door knob. He reached into the pocket, and slowly pulled out  
a purple velvet box. He opened it, watching how the light reflected in the   
diamond, and quickly shoved it back into the coat as Scully opened the door.  
  
"Hey, could you give me a hand?" Scully asked as she fumbled around with the  
large, brown paper bag. "Thanks," she replied as he took it from her.  
  
"Thanks for everything, Scully. I guess you could say I ruined your night."  
  
"Oh, not at all. I never have anything planned, and I am relieved to see you  
back home, safe and sound. I guess I just feel a little uncomfortable   
because I haven't seen you in so long. That's all."  
  
"Well, if I start to get on your nerves, just tell me."  
  
Why is Mulder acting so considerate? "Okay, but I wouldn't worry about it   
if I were you."  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"What kind of Chinese food did you buy? Did you get Sesame Chicken?"  
  
"Of course. It *is* still your favorite, right?"  
  
"Ah, you know me too well, Scully."  
  
Mulder and Scully were a lot more relaxed around each other. They both   
assumed they just needed some "warming up" time to adjust. Over dinner,  
they discussed there lives after Mulder disappeared. By the end of the night  
they both ended up crying in each others arms, mourning Scully's loss and   
Mulder's torture. At around two o'clock, Scully decided it was time to turn  
in for the night. She brought out a pillow and some blankets for Mulder and  
turned in for the night.  
  
"G'night, Scully."  
  
"Night, Mulder."  
  
"Sweet dreams."  
  
"Mmm, you too," Scully mumbled.  
  
************************  
Scully woke up to the ring of the telephone. Still half-asleep, she picked  
up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Scully, it's me, Langly."  
  
"Oh, wadda you want at this hour?" Scully asked, looking at the clock. It   
read 5:54.  
  
"Who the hell is *that*?" Mulder asked from the other room.  
  
"Ooo. I guess you were busy last night. Eh, Scully?" Langly remarked.  
  
"No! I found Mulder last night. And NO! He slept on the couch."  
  
"You found Mulder? Great. And I am sure Frohike will be pleased to know he  
slept on the couch."  
  
"Whatever. Now, do you have a reason to call me or did you get number happy  
with the telephone?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! Me and Byers have been reading through some confidential historic  
documents and we have come to a shocking conclusion. We have reason to   
believe that our first president, George Washington, was part alien."  
  
"Oh, Langly, give it up!"  
  
"No, listen! By looking at his family tree, we have found evidence proving   
that his mother was half alien, therefore making George a quarter alien.  
George's grandfather, his mother's father, has a unique heritage consisting  
of-" *click*  
  
Scully hung up the phone and went back to bed. She woke up three hours   
later to another phone call. This time it was Assistant Director Skinner.  
  
"'Lo?"  
  
"Agent Scully, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Then where the hell are you?"  
  
"Oh, I uh, umm...Well, you see I-"  
  
"Are you going to come into work today? I need that case report on my desk  
by five!"  
  
"Agent Doggett'll take care of it today. I-I'm gonna take a few days off."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Skinner asked again.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just tired. I'll be in on Wednesday."  
  
"I will expect you back here bright and early."  
  
"Okay, Sir. Good-bye."  
  
"Bye."   
  
By this time, Mulder is standing in the doorway, smirking.  
  
"What?" Scully asked, slightly annoyed that he has that look on his face.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Was that Skin-man himself?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought he was gonna have a heart attack when I told him I was   
taking a day off. Surprisingly, he seemed unaffected. Well, I have two days  
and we have a lot of work to do. First, you need some clothes. I'll make  
breakfast while you take a shower, and then I'll take one. Okay?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Mulder replied. Those two words earned Mulder the look. He  
just smiled innocently and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
************  
  
After they finished getting ready, Mulder and Scully left her apartment and  
headed toward the car. As usual, Mulder ended up driving. The first stop  
was the mall. Mulder picked out a new wardrobe, which consisted of the usual  
assortment of wacky ties. Scully put her foot down and only allowed him to   
buy one weird tie. The other ties were either striped or solid. Afterwards,  
Mulder changed into one of his new outfits, and they stopped to eat lunch.  
  
"Okay, I'm driving this time. It's obvious that you haven't driven in a   
while, and I don't feel like getting into a car accident today."  
  
"But Sculleee," whined Mulder. "I wanna drive."  
  
"But Mulderrrr, I don't care!" Scully whined back. Mulder pouted and   
reluctantly got into the passenger's side of the car.  
  
"Mulder, where do you want to eat?" Scully asked as they turned out of the   
parking lot.  
  
"Uh, how about Applebee's? I could really go for a nice, cold beer and a  
steak right now."  
  
Scully nodded in reply and turned at the next exit. In a matter of minutes  
they were walking into the restaurant. Mulder held  
the door for her  
and  
guided her into the restaurant with his hand on the  
"made for Mulder"  
small  
of her back. Over lunch they talked about Mulder's  
plans.  
  
"So, I guess I need a place to stay. And a car.  
Maybe I should reapply  
for my job."  
  
"First thing's first, Mulder. You don't need to worry  
about a place to  
stay.  
You are always more than welcome to stay at my place.  
I think we  
should  
swing by the FBI Headquarters. I guess I haven't told  
you about John?"  
  
Mulder's face sank as he heard a man's name. "Oh, is  
John your  
boyfriend?"  
he asked in the most casual way possible.  
  
"Hell no! John is Agent John Doggett. He's my  
new...uh, he was your  
replacement. He came shortly after you disappeared"  
  
"Oh, well, I can see that everyone was sorry to see me  
go!" Mulder  
retorted.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I am sure they will give you  
your job back once  
they  
see that you have reappeared."  
  
***  
"Sorry, Mulder. I was positive that they would allow  
you to reapply  
for  
your  
job. I'm sorry, Mulder. I really am."  
  
"No, don't worry about it," he replied. He  
brightened up and said,  
"Now we  
don't have to worry about not being able to have a  
relationship.  
Right,  
Scully?"  
  
"Well, I think we need to get reacquainted. Things  
have changed a lot  
since  
we last saw each other."  
  
"You mean, you don't want to get together?" he asked  
as the twinkle  
slowly  
vanished from his eyes.  
  
"Oh, Mulder! Of course I want there to be an us.  
It's just...I'm  
scared."  
  
Mulder looked at her in disbelief. Did Dana Katherine  
Scully just say that she was scared?  



	3. Remembering

Title: The Return   
  
Chapter 3: Remembering  
  
Author: Little Bit  
  
Summary: Scully and Mulder remember all of the hardships since Mulder's abduction.  
  
Disclaimer: Well, as all of you may know, Chris Carter, FOX, and 1013 Productions have owned  
The X-Files, Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, and everything associated with The X-Files. Until   
today. *grins* I am proud to present to the wonderful ladies and gents who read Fanfiction,  
The X-Files, which was purchased by LittleBit, and starving young writer. I bought them uh  
*pause* two days ago and I--NO! Let me talk for a little while longer! I don't think Chris  
Carter will mind. We had an agreement! NOOOOOOO! *dragged off stage*.  
  
Author's Notes: Thank ya, Jaybird (beta)! Without her, I prolly wouldn't've posted this   
story. Um..I'm a shipper, so this comes from my twisted world. If you are a noromo, I'm  
sorry.   
  
Review: Yes, please. I don't care if it's a flame or not. As I said, I'm a starving writer  
so I can used the flames to keep warm.  
  
On with the show!!!  
\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/  
/\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\  
Scully's fear of a relationship did not discourage Mulder. Rather, it gave him a sense of   
renewed sense of determination. He decided to start by finding out more about how her life  
had been during the time of his abduction. He also thought that it would be important to   
tell her about his experience, no matter how much it hurt. He planned to start this   
discussion at dinner that night.  
  
This topic was very sensitive. Mulder knew that he had to approach it very carefully, while  
leaving her an escape route. "Scully, do you think about Michael a lot?"  
  
"Well, yeah I guess. It would be weird not to."  
  
Mulder kept silent, hoping that Scully would elaborate. Eventually, she continued.  
  
"Before you turned up, I would visit his grave everyday. I'd just sit ther for hours on end.   
Just sitting and thinking. It's weird, I guess, because the only time I feel safe is when I   
am sitting right next death."  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, who is Michael's father? I thought the IVF didn't work."  
  
"I didn't think it worked, either. Later on, though, I went back to the hospital for a routine  
check-up, and the results said that I was pregnant. There was no evidence proving otherwise.   
They did another test, and it showed that you were the father. I think that the IVF's success   
was affected by the chip in my neck. Anyway, Michael was born healthy and happy."  
  
"When was Michael born?"  
  
"March 6, 2001. Oh Mulder, I was so happy that day! Two weeks before that Mom threw me a baby  
shower. Everyone came, even Bill. Of course, the Lone Gunmen came, too. I got *tons* of baby  
things," Scully paused and pointed to the spare bedroom. "Everything is still in there. I felt  
so special! When he came home, I'd sit in there for hours just watching him sleep. He was perfect."  
  
"Scully, I'm really sorry," Mulder said as he scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
She just sat at the kitchen table, crying.  
  
After she calmed down, she proceeded to explain how the CSM shot Michael Scully could not contain the  
emotionan longer and subsequently broke out into body-wracking sobs. As Mulder walked into the kitchen  
to do the dishes, silent tears trickled down his face. Why couldn't Scully be happy? 


	4. Her Reply

Chapter Four: Happiness  
Author: Little Bit  
Disclaimer: Hunny, you know these don't belong to me!  
  
\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/  
/\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\  
  
Well, Mulder was determined to make Scully happy. He decided the first  
order of business would be to go out and get a decent job. So that's   
just what he did. He got up early and checked out the classifieds,   
circling every job listed under psychologists. He started out early,  
attempting to apply at every one. Unfortunately, all of the jobs were  
either filled or they were looking for younger applicants. Tired but  
not discouraged (because he knew that he was doing this for Scully) he   
continued on to the last office on his list.   
  
He stopped in front of it and stared at it. It was a rundown, dumpy  
looking place, but he didn't care. If he got this job, he could make   
Scully happy. He walked in and asked the receptionist about the ad he   
found in the paper. She showed him to Dr. Phillip Anderson's office   
and left. Dr. Anderson was pleased to see Mulder and asked him to sit.  
  
"Mr. Mulder, you are inquiring about the opening we have here at my   
office. Is that correct?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good, good. Now, you do realize that you will be working as my   
apprentice?"  
  
"No, sir. That was not specified in the ad you put in the paper, but  
that is all right with me."  
  
"Glad to hear that. Eventually, you will be promoted, if I like the   
way you work."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Now, what education have you received?"  
  
"I earned a masters degree in psychology at Oxford University. I also  
worked at the FBI sketching profiles of possible suspects in violent   
crimes. Later on, I worked in a field called the 'X Files', which had  
to do with the paranormal and unexplainable."  
  
"Well, here at Anderson Psychology, we work with business firms by   
conducting mental and psychological evaluations on potential employees.  
I am assuming you are familiar with these evaluations?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good. I normally don't hire on the spot, but all of your files seem  
to be in order and no one else has inquired about this position. So,  
I guess you have the job. You start next Monday."  
  
"Thank you, sir. I will see you then. Good bye."  
  
Mulder practically skipped back to his car. When he got to Scully's   
apartment, he immediately told a startled Scully his news. He told her  
that he was going to take her out to dinner that night.  
  
"Wear something nice, Scully. And be ready by seven."  
  
"Okay, Mulder, I will," Scully replied, a little confused.  
  
Mulder took Scully to Picasso's, a French restaurant located about  
twenty minutes from Scully's apartment.  
  
"So, Mulder, tell me about your job."  
  
"Well, I work at Anderson Psychology as an assistant to Dr. Anderson.  
I think we do psychological profiling for potential employees of   
businesses. Dr. Anderson said that I will be promoted to partner if he  
likes the way I work. He also said that this is a very small company  
that is just getting started, but he is very optimistic about its   
future."  
  
***************The Next Day***************  
Mulder walks into the apartment, flipping through the mail. Most of it  
is for Scully. There is one envelope, a big yellow one, addressed to   
him. Curiously, Mulder opens it. It is from Mr. Ronald Buckley,   
attorney at law. The letter reads:  
  
Dear Mr. Fox William Mulder;  
I am sorry to report that Mary Richards, your cousin,  
and her husband Steven Richards have passed away in a car accident,  
leaving their daughter, Michelle, orphaned. As the Richards' attorney,  
it is my responsibility to carry out their wishes.  
  
In their will, they have left the custody of Michelle to you.  
Michelle is a year old, and has no medical problems. You may contact  
me for more detailed information concerning Michelle. If you wish to  
fulfill the duty of father, please call my office.   
  
Thank you for your time.  
  
Ronald W. Buckley   
  
342 555-2334  
  
Mulder immediately called Ronald Buckley's office and expressed his  
feelings on the matter concerning Michelle's future.  
  
"Well, Mr. Mulder, I have already done a background check on you and   
everything seems to be in order. You will need to come to Michigan  
to pick Michelle up.   
  
  
So after a couple of weeks, all of the details were worked out. Mulder  
is leaving for Michigan in two days. After telling Scully about the   
new "addition" she insisted on coming with him.  
  
They stayed in Michigan for a week, gathering all of Michelle's  
belongings. The night after Mulder signed all of the papers he and   
Scully took Michelle out to celebrate. They were all waiting for   
their food when permanent living arrangements were discussed.  
  
"Well, Mulder, you and Michelle could live with me. I don't think   
your apartment is big enough for the two of you."  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. That's why I got this," Mulder  
replied as he pulled out the ring he has been carrying with him. Then,  
he got down on one knee. "Scully, will you marry me?"  
  
Scully just smiled and replied, "Sure. Fine. Whatever."  
  
THE END!  
  
AN: Geez, I finally finished it. I'm not really proud of it but I   
really like the ending, well, R&R. Flames accepted.  
  
  



End file.
